As a transmission format for transmitting digital data, there has heretofore been a digital signal serial transmission format of the SMPTE-259M “10-bit 4:2:2 Component and 4fsc Composite Digital Signals-Serial Digital Interface” (hereinafter referred to as “SDI (Serial Digital Interface) format”) standardized according to the SMPTE. This transmission standard may be the standard useful for transmitting a digital component video signal (DI signal), a digital composite signal (D2 signal), or the like.
As is well-known, this transmission format is standardized so as to become able to transmit audio data and other data in the form such that audio data and other data are inserted into an ancillary data area, but is not formatted so as to be able to transmit compressed data (video data) in the form such that compressed data is inserted into an active video area.
The SMPTE-305M “Serial Data Transport Interface” (hereinafter referred to as “SDTI format”) is the transmission format standardized such that any compressed data can be transmitted. That is, according to this transmission format, in addition to fixed-length data, variable-length data such as compressed video data and audio data can be inserted into a payload (Payload) portion on the SDTI format corresponding to the active video area ACV of the SDI format and then transmitted.
This SDTI format has not yet determined its concrete data transmission system for transmitting these data.
Therefore, this invention is to solve such problems encountered with the prior art, and is intended to realize a data transmission matched with the transmission object by prescribing the transmission form in which video data should be transmitted together with other data or transmitted solely.